Under the Moon
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: Sequel to "Star Gazing." We met under the stars, and we parted under those same stars…but who would have thought that it was under the moon that brought us back together? InuxKag.


Under the Moon

One-Shot

Vixen-Virus

Rating: K

Genre: Romance.

Summary: We met under the stars, and we parted under those same stars….but who would have thought that it was under the moon that brought us back together? InuXKag. Sequel to _Star Gazing._

Dedication: xiDOREyoux, I hope you enjoy this!

Last Edit: December 29, 2009.

* * *

_Under the Moon_

**I**t's been six months. Six months since I last saw InuYasha, the now married man I fell in love with. I came back every night since that day, only later. I loved this place. I love the sakura tree, I loved the view of the night .and I loved the memories that I was able to make. I always come later in the night, knowing if InuYasha happened to come by, he wouldn't stay long enough to see me, he's always been impatient.

I sat down, at my usual spot, holding my self, smiling as I looked up. When I was up this late, the stars were starting to fade, but the moon, the moon would be there until the sun came to light my day.

I looked up to the fading stars and smiled, seeing the sakura blossoms and petals falling all around me. I took a deep breath and took in the night air. The refreshing feeling I felt made me smile brighter. I looked around seeing the dark sky and saw the moon.

The moon. The moon was the most beautiful and sad thing I had ever seen. It was so alone, so unique. But it was the only one of its kind. It was alone in a sky full of stars and when the sun came up, it had to take its leave. The sun was so much brighter, so much more beautiful.

Was I like the moon? Was I so alone that I'd never be able to make the world bright by my own light? Was Kikyo the sun? Did she shine InuYasha's life more then I had? Was she…was she able to make him laugh the way I did? Did she make him love the way I had? Was she better then me?

…I don't know. I don't know anything about him anymore, except for the fact that the rumor of him and Kikyo having a child was a lie and as bad as it sounded, I was happy. The thought of someone being born from the love of InuYasha and someone other then me hurt greatly. But I know, whoever had the honor of bearing his child, would be the luckiest person in life.

I closed my eyes, bathing in the cool twilight of the moons dull rays. Hearing the wind blow swiftly around myself, I held onto the sweater I had around me tightly and shivered. I took another deep breath.

InuYasha. He was the light of my life but we couldn't be. We had to part, under the stars we met, under the tree we loved, under the moon we left. Was the moon mocking me? Was it telling me that every time I looked at it, it would remind me of what I lost? Of what I could never gain? Was it trying to hurt me?

The thoughts ran through my head, over and over, my anger rising…before falling and being covered by sadness. I frowned gently as I felt my hair being pushed to the trunk of the tree by a wild wind, before stopping suddenly and the light of the moon being stopped. I snapped my eyes open in alarm and looked up, to see the last person I thought I'd ever see.

"Hey…" His sweet voice sounded in my ears. I stared at him in wonder; he was wearing old baggy blue jeans and a red T-shirt. He was scratching the back of his head and smiling at me awkwardly.

"Hey InuYasha…" I said as calmly as I possibly could. He smirked, the smirk I had grown to love so much, his gold eyes lighting up in happiness as he looked at me. I looked down at his feet before I could start falling in love all over again.

"What are…you doing here?" I asked silently. I played with the hem of the blue sweater, waiting for his answer before feeling him squat down, taking his finger and lifting my chin to look at him. He smiled and whispered, only soft enough for my ears to hear.

"Came to see you."

I looked into his golden eyes, and felt my will start to pull me forward to him, but I stopped myself. I placed my hand on his, pulling it away from my face.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked, looking past him, to the sky just above us, he sat down, next to me, leaning on the tree.

"I had a feeling…I guess, I just knew." He shrugged his shoulders. We sat there, in silence for a good fifteen minutes. I tried to think of a way to escape before I felt his arms pull me into a firm hug. I felt them wrap there way around my waist and pulling me into his chest. I couldn't help it. I gripped his shirt and held myself against him, closing my eyes and letting the tears that I thought had dried finally flow free. It felt good. To be back in his arms, it was my dream come true.

"I missed you…" He whispered in my ear. I shut my eyes tighter and felt my throat close in as I looked up to him, opening my eyes as my tears blurred my vision.

"Then why'd you have to leave…?" I asked softly, letting the pain in my voice show. It hurt…it hurt so much to be in his arms, remembering him kissing Kikyo, remembering the pain I felt. It hurt.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered and I felt myself pushing him away, looking into his eyes as tears streamed down my own.

"You…you cheated on me! You loved someone else! InuYasha…you were _able_ to fall for someone _else_!" I cried out. I held my chest as the pain wracked throughout my body, leaving me with nothing but my tears as proof. I looked back up to him, seeing him look at me…pain reflecting in his eyes.

"I…I..." He stuttered I didn't want to hear it; I didn't want to re-live it. I got up, trying to run away from the pain but being held back. He held my wrist firmly in his own, his head casted down. I tried to yank it free, but he was stronger then I was and he and I both knew that.

"Just…tell me why…" I finally gave up. I looked to him, my arm limp as I said the words that had burned there way into my mind for the past three years. He looked at me, his grip loosening but not enough for me to go.

"I…I thought that Kikyo was…I thought she was my sun…I thought she could light up my world, I thought that you and me…had grown apart. I was scared to be without you, so I turned to Kikyo, thinking she could light my life again…but I realized…I wanted you. I wanted my moon, I wanted to hold you." He answered; I felt a new wave of tears spill down my cheeks as I heard his words, the words that had ran through my mind only moments before, he knew me so well.

I shook my head.

"No! If you wanted me…why didn't you come back?" I shouted at him, the moon's dull rays lighting our figures. The stars were starting to fade into the lightening sky.

"I was afraid, afraid of what you'd say. I still love you Kagome, I have from the first moment I saw you. I just lost my way…" He looked at me with nothing but honesty ringing in his eyes. The wind picked up again, blowing my black raven hair around as InuYasha's silver strands mingled within my own. It was odd, how black and white could look so well together.

"I'm glad you found your way, but too bad it was too late, InuYasha, you already have a wife." I spat out in hate as I looked away. I tried to get out of his grip but he held on.

"No I don't, Kikyo and I got a divorce when I told her that I still loved you, Six months ago. It's you I want Kagome; it was you I thought about for the past three years. It's always been you." He pulled my arm, making me fall into his chest as he wrapped his arms around my stomach. I looked away, my back to his chest. He leaned down, placing his lips by my ear.

"I love you. And I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out just how much…" I heard him say. I felt him lean down, placing a small kiss on my neck; he pulled back, holding me still.

'_I love you.'_ That was the only thing that rang loud in my head, but I didn't know what to do.

I looked to the moon. Unsure of what to do. What could I do? Was he lying? Was there a different reason why Kikyo and he divorced? Was he just lonely? I didn't know. I didn't know what to do. Should I give into him? Or should I resist? I looked to the moon for an answer and realized.

The moon wasn't lonely. It was perfect. It was surrounded by stars, every night. And every night it would guide them, it would help them so that they didn't get lost, and if they did…the moon would eventually help them find there way back again. The moon helped the stars, and the Sun helped the moon. They were what made the sky in such perfect harmony. And that was enough for me.

I turned in his arms, gripping the front of his shirt as I leaned up, placing my lips on his. He held me tightly, tilting my head with his own as he kissed me passionately. A feeling of familiarity ran through me as I was being kissed by InuYasha. I closed my eyes, the last of my tears running down my cheeks as I gave into his love.

We pulled back after a while, breathing deeply. The moon behind us fading into the lightening sky as the sun slowly rose, the rays bathing us in warmth and light. I felt InuYasha place his forehead on mine, my eyes still closed. We stayed like that for a while, the sun wrapping us in love, the sakura petals falling around us as I smiled gently, opening my eyes to see his gold ones.

"Thank you Kagome…thank you for giving me another chance…I promise you, I promise nothing will ever come between us again." He smiled gently at me. I felt my tears spilling down my cheeks as I nodded my head, leaning forward again; I pressed my lips to his, after murmuring.

"I love you."

* * *

"Yes! I am Amazing!" Miroku cheered, holding a little one year old girl in his arms. I laughed as I saw her yanking his small pony tail at the nape of his neck.

"Miroku…Sakura already learned how to say 'daddy'…from, well her dad." I couldn't help but giggle as his face fell. He shoved the little girl gently back into my arms, crossing his arms over his chest. I laughed when Sakura giggled and looked over to Sango, who nodded her head and walked over to her husband, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"It's alright hun; we all knew you were incompetent anyways." She smiled brightly as Miroku glared at her. I shook my head and turned my body from their bickering, leaning my back against the sakura tree.

We were at the star gazing place. Miroku and Sango had been shown this place only a few months ago, and we made in a tradition that every weekend we'd watch the stars late at night, they'd watch the stars, but I'd watch the moon.

I looked down at the little girl in my arms and smiled. She was beautiful. She giggled, her gold eyes lighting up as her fingers gripped my finger. She smiled up at me, and I kissed her forehead gently.

Her name was Sakura Tsuki Takahashi.

"When's the idiot coming?" I heard Miroku ask after Sango and he had finished arguing. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned against the trunk once more, looking to the full moon.

"He should be here soo—" I didn't finished my sentence as I heard a rustle to my right. I looked over and saw InuYasha step out, smiling down at me. He was carrying a brown jacket as he walked over to us, sitting down by me, he kissed my cheek gently. He leaned down, kissing Sakura's cheek and putting the jacket around me.

"Hey, sorry I was late, work got a little busy…" He answered before I could ask.

"Lies!" Miroku pointed a finger. InuYasha looked at him and rolled his eyes, leaning against the trunk he wrapped his arms around me and Sakura more firmly. Miroku had gone back to telling Sango how awesome he was, while Sango was shutting him down. I leaned my body into InuYasha's chest as he placed a kiss on my temple.

"Sakura's beautiful." He whispered to me as she giggled in my arms. I smiled down at her and nodded my head.

"_I'm the luckiest person__ in the world." _I thought to myself as I looked up, kissing InuYasha's jaw softly, he looked down and smiled at me.

It had been four years. Four amazing years. We married two years after that night when he told me he still loved me and a year after that we had Sakura. I couldn't be happier. InuYasha always showed me his love for me, and I in return did the same. We were truly happy.

I looked to the moon, as did he, before leaning in and kissing his lips.

The moon and stars were happy that night. InuYasha and I had found each other again, and we couldn't ask for anything more. We continued to love each other, more then ever, under the sun, clouds, stars and moon.

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: So, I hope I didn't ruin 'Star Gazing' with this and I hope xiDOREyoux is happy with this! I can't believe I actually finished this the night I started, I was so sure it was going to take me forever to finish this little one-shot, being so busy with school starting back up. Anyways, I hope you guys like this one-shot.

_Tsuki_: Mean's Moon.

Take care,

Vixen


End file.
